There is provided herein enhancements to sports hydration apparatus for hydration during sports including motocross, cycling and the like.
In accordance with a first embodiment, there is provided sports hydration apparatus which is configured for connecting to existing hydration bladders in a particular manner, especially the Camelbak™ type bladders having large threaded openings as a substantially shown in FIGS. 7-13.
In this regard, the sports hydration apparatus in accordance with this first embodiment comprises a componentry containing housing and a peripheral annulus rotatably coupled to the housing and hydration hosing passes through the housing from the interior to the exterior of the bladder to the mouth of the user.
As such, in use, the annulus may be rotated with respect to the housing so as to screw into the threaded opening of the bladder and wherein, when screwed in, the housing and the bladder co-operate to seal the opening of the bladder.
In accordance with this embodiment, the particular housing configuration provides a low profile form, wherein, in embodiments, comprises an exterior facing recess within which various electrical componentry is accommodated in a low profile manner substantially midway the threaded opening of the bladder.
Furthermore, the rotatable annulus allows the housing to remain static so as to thereby avoid twisting of the hosing.
Furthermore, for bladders comprising existing outlets, the present sports hydration in accordance with this embodiment does not interfere with such existing outlets and such existing outlets may be utilised simultaneously as an alternative manual fluid provision means. However, there is furthermore provided an embodiment of sports hydration apparatus as a substantially shown in FIG. 14 configured for engaging such existing outlets.
Various prior art has sought to provide bladder type sports hydration apparatus but none of which are directed to the present problems of convenient attachment to the large threaded openings of bladders, let alone the associated problem of hose twisting. For example, D2 (US 2004/0045980 A1 (ROBINS)) discloses a personal hydration system with pump. However, as can be especially seen from FIG. 3, the system of D2 utilises a peristaltic pump attached to the surface of the bladder which draws fluid from the existing outlet of the bladder.
Similarly, reference D5 (U.S. Pat. No. 9,375,742 B1 (YOKED) 28 Jun. 2016) discloses a motorised hydration system which, in embodiment, and referring to FIGS. 4 and 5 of D5 utilises a fluid containing bladder. However, these embodiments of D5 are similar to those disclosed in figure D2 in that D5 utilises an external pump which draws fluid from the existing outlet of the bladder and is therefore not directed to the present problems and furthermore does not teach or suggest the presently claimed solution.
Furthermore, D1 (US 2015/0014439 A1 (SPRUZZA LLC) 15 Jan. 2015) discloses a torpedo-shaped handlebar mounted water bottle but which is not related to the present configuration let alone problems.
Furthermore, D3 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,442 A (BAKALIAN) 13 Apr. 1993) discloses a sports hydration apparatus but which is similarly unrelated to the present configuration let alone problems.
Furthermore, D4 (US 2011/0127291 A1 (TRAMONTINA et al) 2 Jun. 2011) discloses a dispenser for dispensing and cleaning fluid which, albeit in an unrelated field, is similarly unrelated to the present configuration let alone problems.
Furthermore, D6 (US 2015/0182797 A1 (KATHRYN A. WERNOW, HOWARD L. WERNOW) 02) discloses an app controlled water bottle hydration system which is similarly unrelated of the present configuration let alone problems.
There is also disclosed herein sports hydration apparatus in accordance with further embodiments such as those which are substantially shown in FIGS. 15-17 comprising a water bottle valve arrangement for releasable interconnection with a male proboscis portion. As such, the valve arrangement allows the drawing of fluid from the water bottle when engaged to the male proboscis portion but wherein the bottle can be removed from the male proboscis and utilised in the normal manner.
In further embodiment, there is provided the utilisation of magnets for the purposes of squashing a bladder for assisting the expulsion of fluid therefrom as a substantially shown in FIG. 18.
In further embodiments, there is shown aspects relating to mouthpieces water jets as a subject shown in FIGS. 2-3 and, in embodiments, tongue operated mouthpiece water jets as a substantially shown in FIG. 5. There is also shown differing hydration hosing attachment mechanisms as is substantially shown in FIG. 4 and actuators as a substantially shown in FIGS. 5 and 6.
Furthermore, in embodiments, there is shown various control functionality of the controller system as a substantially shown in FIG. 1, in including dispensing, hydration, level control and the like.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.